


Breaking Free

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: I wrote a reader into 12.22 - this is what my mind came up with





	Breaking Free

You fell to the floor with your back pushed to the wall and your legs folded up under you as you watched your husband run up the steps to try to catch the door before it closed between the four of you and the world outside.

The moment you heard him scream was the moment you gave up all hope. It was the moment you started believing this was the beginning of the end. It had all happened so sudden. Over the past year you had started believing everything was going to be perfect. Or at least as perfect as it would ever get for hunters.

Lucifer’s baby was still about to be born and you had, like your husband, never trusted the Brits, but Dean was okay. The mark was gone. Amara was gone. For the first time in years you felt as if you had the man you married back. Fully and completely. Dean was himself and as long as you had him, there had never been anything you hadn’t been able to struggle through.

You felt numb and the secret you had been carrying for weeks was weighing you down. You had wanted to tell him for so long. You had just been waiting for the right moment and as the hours passed and the brothers worked with Lady Bevil on a way out, you knew there would never be a perfect moment. You should have told him the moment you found out. Instead here you were, having moved from the floor to a chair with Sam’s help a while ago, but you were still quiet. You saw Dean’s worried looks, you felt his comforting touch. Everytime he had a chance to pass you or to hold your hand, he did. Usually that would have been enough to snap you out of it. To stand up and fight, no matter what enemy you were facing. Even now that the enemy was your own home. But tonight you were just scared. Scared that these would be the last hours you spent on earth.

Dean had gotten you through everything in the past. He had been there for you when you lost your parents as a child and John had taken you in. He had cared for both you and Sam and kept you both safe. You had been lost when you thought you lost him, locking yourself away for months until he showed up on your front door, covered in dirt and with a tired smile on his face. He had been your best friend since you were a child, but being stuck in purgatory with him for over a year had changed that.

You had been in love with him for a long time and later on he had told you he had felt the same for years before he had finally kissed you. A kiss that lit a beacon of hope inside you. In a scary world, surrounded by monsters, you and Dean had been each other’s light in the dark. You had kept each other human and sane. You had helped each other adjust to the world and the loss of Cas when you got back into the world. You had married him when Sam got sick from the trials. You had both needed hope and something to hold onto, so you had let Cas perform the ceremony, with Charlie as a bridesmaid and Sam as the best man, while your surrogate mom Jody had walked you down the aisle.

You had been with each other through ups and downs and even when the mark had changed him, you had stayed by Dean’s side. Even with the pull Amara had on him you had never once lost faith in him. You loved Dean more than anything and you were always able to find him in his own darkness. Dean was always able to give you the courage and will to go on, but tonight his loving, concerned touches and looks weren’t enough. You knew something he didn’t and you felt as if you had failed everyone.

When their plan to turn the power back on failed, you stayed. You stayed put as all hope started to leave you. You moved to the staircase watching the two brothers beat the holy hell out of a concrete wall for hours before giving up. As they did, you ran. You ran through the Bunker and to your bedroom without a word. You let yourself fall down onto your bed, with your back turned against the door and tears streaming down your face.

This couldn’t be the end. This couldn’t be how you died. Of all the ways you thought it would happen, you never once pictured this to be how. Suffocating in the only place in the world that had always made you feel safe. Surrounded by the two people that were the only family you had left and some witch that you wanted to stab in her neck every time she looked at you.

You felt the bed dip behind you and before you had a chance to say or do anything he gently turned you around pulling you against his chest and closing his arms around you. That was when you really let go. Your body shook as you cried against his chest. Dean drew calming patterns on your back, while holding you flush against him, but he never spoke. He just let you cry, knowing that was what you needed right now.

Dean didn’t need to speak to make you feel safe or loved. He never had too. His presence, the way he looked at you, the way he touched you and held you had always been all you ever needed to know, you were his everything. You would always be safe with him and no matter what, Dean would always find away out.

“Dean…” you gasped, trying to regain control of your body and stop the flood of tears falling from your eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Dean whispered, pressing his lips against your hair. His calming voice helping your breathing to settle and your tears to dry out.

“I’m pregnant.” Your voice was barely audible as you buried your face against his chest. You didn’t want to look at him. You were scared of his reaction. This hadn’t been how you wanted to tell him, but you knew time was running out and if this was your last moments together you wanted him to know.

You felt him freeze up for a few seconds before he pulled you impossibly closer against him. You dared to look up into his eyes. The emerald green was swimming behind a sea of tears as his eyes met yours.

“You’re pregnant?” Dean repeated and you couldn’t help but smile at the awe in his voice. You had never planned this. You never would, but the moment you had found out, you knew he would be happy. You had wanted a perfect moment to tell him, but you had been so wrong. Any moment you could have told him would have been perfect. You allowed yourself to be happy in the midst of all your fear as he crashed his lips against yours, taking your breath away.

When he pulled back his smile faded and a look of absolute determination took it’s place. “I’m getting us out of here.” Dean pecked your lips before he rose from the bed, walking down the hall while calling his brother’s name, leaving your confused and slightly worried self behind.

It took you a while to compose yourself, but when the british bitch started screaming at the brothers somewhere from the back of the room the brothers had been trying to break through, you jumped to your feet and ran towards her yelling.

“You’re lunatics. This a colossally stupid idea,” Toni scolded them just as you entered the room and your eyes widened when you saw Dean raise the grenade launcher he was holding.

“Yep. Big, beautiful, and dumb.” He grinned to Sam, who shook his head, smiling back at his big brother. No one but Toni even noticed your presence in the room.

“You’re gonna bring the whole bloody place crashing down. You’re gonna kill us all. Your wife,” she nodded towards you as she addressed you. “Talk some sense into them.”

Dean’s attention instantly went to you when he noticed your presence in the room and you smiled at him, a smile he returned. If this was how you were going to die, you’d go out your own way. Fighting for life and for a life for your child.

You walked up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Dean wrapped his free arm around your waist, hugging you. “Be careful,” you whispered before nodding to Sam who grabbed Lady Bevel, dragging her with you from the room as you both ignored her hissy fit.

“You’re lunatics. Action movie loving, cheeseburger eating, moronic, american lunatics.”

You didn’t listen to her, you just ducked down behind the wall, letting Sam protectively wrap his arm around you. You smiled as he leaned in close to whisper in your ear. “Dean is getting us out. You and my niece or nephew are going to be fine.”   

You knew you should want to kill Dean for not keeping your secret for more than 2 minutes, but given the circumstances you couldn’t blame him, besides, it wasn’t like you had expected him to be able to keep something like that from Sam for long anyway.

Before you had a chance to answer Sam, the explosion sounded and smoke started to fill the Bunker. You both left Toni where you had handcuffed her and scrambled to your feet back to where you had left Dean.

“Dean?” Sam called out as you both headed for the hole in the wall, where a ladder was now visible. Dean had been right, but before either you or Sam had a chance to follow him out or even be happy Dean’s reckless plan might have worked, the wall collapsed and the hole closed.

“Dean!” you screamed, throwing yourself at the bricks, trying to free the hole back up, but Sam pulled you back, coughing. The air was getting thinner.

“He might have gotten out,” Sam insisted, heaving for breath along with you now. The smoke was polluting what limited air supply you had left. “Control room,” he ordered dragging you with him. You were too weak to protest and all you could think about was how you were going to die, parted from the man you loved. He had been in here with you and you had let him leave. You should never have let him leave.

You fell to the floor gasping for breath next to Sam who was struggling as badly as you were. Still he managed to reach for your hand, giving it a small squeeze to let you know weren’t alone. It was little comfort though. You loved Sam like a brother, but he wasn’t the one you needed, the one you loved, or the last person you would want to see if your life was truly over.

In your struggle for air and grief that you’d never see your husband again, you didn’t even notice the lights flickering back on, or the air vents cleaning the air. You didn’t notice anything until with one deep breath your lungs filled with clean air and the fog started lifting from your mind. You took Sam’s hand letting him help you back onto your feet as you both faced the door, creaking open to see Dean limping in with a relieved smile on his face.

“Hey lunatic,” he joked, but you didn’t answer him. Instead you sprinted up the stairs, throwing yourself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. By some miracle he stayed on his feet, wrapping his arms around you.

**“It’s okay,” Dean said. “We’re together.” He didn’t say you’re okay, or we’re alive. After all you had been through, he knew that the most important thing was that you were together. You loved him for saying that.**

You pulled back a little, cupping his face as tears of joy streamed from your eyes, “you did it,” you laughed and Dean laughed with you, pulling you back into his arms.

“Don’t squash my niece,” Sam grinned from below you, causing you and Dean to laugh even harder as you looked down at Sam smiling up at you. You were indeed together and and as long as you had each other there was nothing you couldn’t do.


End file.
